mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong: Revive
Donkey Kong: Revive is a G-Shop exclusive for the Gamer. It is a revive of the classic Donkey Kong. Gameplay The gameplay to Donkey Kong: Revive is nearly identical to the original arcade version. The player has the ability to walk and jump over enemies and obstacles. In addition to the Classic Mode, a Story Mode has been added to the game. In Story Mode, Mario and his friends have to team up to save Pauline from Donkey Kong. The story mode has many different things from the original game, including various new enemies and obstacles to make levels harder. Story Mode also introduces several new power-ups. Alongside the original Hammer, new power-ups such as the boomerang and the Shockwave Orb can now be used to beat levels. Like past games, most of these items can only be used for a limited time. One final mode is a mix of Classic and Story Mode titled Endless Level Dash Race Mode. In this mode, the player goes through Story Mode levels an endless amount of times, trying to get a high score. When all the normal levels are complete, they are played again, except this time a little harder. Modes Classic Mode A remake of the original games. All levels are identical to the arcade version. Story Mode Story Mode is a new mode introduced in the game. This has Mario and has friends try to save Pauline from Donkey Kong. Endless Level Dash Race Mode A mode similar to Classic Mode, except all of the levels are from Story Mode. When all the levels are beaten, they replay harder. Characters Playable * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Princess Peach (Levels 1-10, 16) * Donkey Kong (Levels 11-16) * Pauline (Level 16) Supporting * Pauline (Levels 1-15) * Peach (Levels 11-15) * Queen Pearl (Another Dimension) Enemies and Bosses Enemies New * Acidall * Metastalker * Cheep Keep * Fishbone Chomp Returning * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * DK * Kamek * Fire Piranha Plant/Thunder Piranha Plant * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Paratroopa * Hammer Bro. * Spear Bro. * Piranha Plant/Poison Piranha Plant * Spike * Gemguard * Chain Chomp * Amps Bosses * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Donkey Kong * Kamek * Boss Blockhopper (New) Power-Ups, Blocks, and Others Power-Ups * Hammer * Boomerangs * Fire Flower * Ice Flower * Super Leaf * Cloud Flower * Shockwave Orb * Invincibility Mushroom Blocks * ? Block * Roulette Block * Flip Block Other * Fire Bar * Bowser Statues * Donut Lift * Scales * Ice Blocks Plot Start of Game Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi are having a picnic when they hear a scream. Mario turns to see Donkey Kong kidnapping Pauline and taking her to the top of a construction site. Luigi wonders why DK is doing it, as he is usually very nice. Mario says he doesn't know, but he knows that he needs to save Pauline. He then runs after Donkey Kong, with Luigi, Peach and Yoshi following close behind him. After Beating Donkey Kong the Second Time WARNING! The following contain spoilers! Read at your own risk! Donkey Kong falls on the floor, defeated. Mario and his friends jump and cheer as Pauline jumps down to them, but Yoshi licks his tongue several times and dances. Donkey Kong then sits up, looking confused, and asks what happened. Mario explains, but Donkey Kong doesn't remember any of it, As Mario starts to wonder what happened, Bowser jumps onto the site. He says he made Kamek cast a spell to make Donkey Kong kidnap Pauline. He says that now that he has the two ladies in one place, he can now kidnap them both. He then grabs Peach and Pauline and jumps away. Mario and Donkey Kong agree to help each other and run after him. After Beating Bowser Bowser falls to the floor in defeat. Mario and co. cheer, Yoshi dances and the two ladies jump down. Bowser says that he's not finished yet, and he jumps to his castle. Mario and co. run after him. After Beating Bowser the Second Time Bowser falls to the ground in a daze. He stumbles back and forth, and eventually falls off the castle. Mario and co. cheer, Yoshi makes a winning pose, and then everyone heads to another dimension of the world, the Koopa Kingdom. After Beating Boss Blockhopper Boss Blockhopper falls to the floor in defeat. Mario and co. cheer along with a crowd of Toads, Goombas and Koopa Troopas, Yoshi presents a winning pose, and the three females jump down and everyone is scared. Boss Blockhopper says that he's not finished attacking the whole dimension. Boss Blockhopper discovers Yoshi with a small yellow ribbon, and grabs it. Mario discovers that the crowd of Mushroom Kingdom residents will be needed to make Boss Blockhopper a new crown. Luigi sees a bunch of amethysts in Yoshi's gemstone bag, and Luigi says that there are amethysts, sapphires and rainbow crystals. Pauline picks up ingots of gold to Mario, and puts them into a furnace. The females pour the mixture into a crown mold, and they wait a while. Next, Yoshi picks up the ribbon and places it, and everyone decorates the crown with Yoshi placing the King's Crystal. Everyone cheers and run into Galaxia Kingdom. Boss Blockhopper sadly wears the crown, and leaves. Levels There are 41 levels in the game, each divided into different parts. The main attack of Donkey Kong rolling barrels, Bowser shooting fireballs and Boss Blockhopper blasting Bob-ombs stays, but many other obstacles are added. The first 16 heads over Mushroom Kingdom. Level 1 The first level of the game. It is indentical to the first level in the original Donkey Kong. Level 2 The second level of the game and the first official new level. This levels has a few gaps and Goombas and Koopa Troopas. Level 3 A level centered around Piranha Plants. Level 4 The first level with items. This level also has some Metastalkers. Level 5 A level that acts as the confrontation with Donkey Kong. All enemies from past levels appear here. Level 6 The first level with Bowser. This level contains several Hammer Bros. Level 7 A level with many gaps and several enemies. Level 8 Really a level without no enemies and obstacles. Level 9 A level were some beams are replaced by Donut Lifts. Level 10 A revive of 50m. Kamek rides around this stage, occasionally shooting energy balls. Level 11 Mainly just a stage to let the player get used to Bowser now shooting fireballs. Level 12 A level that has a ton of different Piranha Plants. Level 13 This level has the player try to avoid rising lava. Level 14 A level with Fire Bars, Podoboos, and Donut Lifts. Level 15 A level with many different things from past levels. Bowser Jr helps his dad on his Clown Car, and the player has to fight Jr and Bowser. Level 16 A level combining everything into one, Both Kamek and Bowser Jr are in this level, and the player has to fight all three separately to win. These 10 are head over Koopa Kingdom Level 17 A simple level with Spear Bros. and Bowser Statues, and the 1st level taking place in Magma Mountain. Level 18 A level with Donkey Kong, Gemguards, Scales and some gears. Level 19 A revive of 75m. In order to differ it from original 75m, Boss Blockhopper replaces DK, Koopa Troopas will walk around the level and chaos energy cores appear, allowing the player shoot chaos fireballs. Level 20 A revive of Level 3. Bowser Statues and Paratroopas also appear. Level 21 A revive of Level 4, with Bowser as a fireball shooter and Bowser Jr. helping him. This is the last level in Magma Mountain. Level 22 The first level in Bowser's Castle Gate. Bowser will shoot fireballs, with Spikes as enemies. Level 23 A level inside a tower. Paratroopas, Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros and Bowser are enemies here. This is the last level in Bowser's Castle Gate. Level 24 The first level that is in Bowser's Castle. It's a revive of Level 7. Level 25 Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Gigabyte Gaming Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:G-Shop Exclusives Category:Gamer Category:2016